


all cried out

by lackinginmaturity



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Angst, HIV/AIDS, Hospitalized Whizzer Brown, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, marvin crying over whizzer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackinginmaturity/pseuds/lackinginmaturity
Summary: Marvin realizes that whizzer is dying and he can’t do anything about it. he cries. also around the middle whizzer sings i bet on losing dogs by mitski so yeah :(
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	all cried out

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! i’ve been getting a bit bored with writing smut and recently i’ve had the urge to write angst so :( here it is! i mostly wrote this to take a break from smut so :)

“Marvin?”

The shorter man’s eyes looked up to meet the brunette, who was laying in the cream colored hospital bed.

“Marvin, sweetheart, are you alright?” 

It hurt, really. It hurt so much to see Whizzer, who used to be so lively and energetic, become so quiet and solemn in a hospital room. His skin, whichused to be a warm beige, was now a pasty white, and his eyes looked drowsy at times, almost empty.

_ “Marv?”  _

Marvin looked at his lover and felt his eyes sting. He had never felt so much pity while looking at Whizzer’s physical state. Maybe pity wasn’t the right word. Maybe it was devastation. Devastated that his lover had ended up this way. 

“Whizzer..” his voice broke. 

Marvin tried not to cry in front of Whizzer, he really did, but seeing the taller man’s condition practically broke his heart. 

“Come closer, hon.” Whizzer had whispered. The words were spoken _so quietly_ that Marvin almost didn’t get them. 

The shorter man slowly got up from the plastic hospital chair and moved it forward slightly, so that when he sat back down, his face was closer to Whizzer’s.

“Hold my hand, Marv.” The brunette whispered once again. Marvin quietly complied, putting his hand in Whizzer’s and squeezing it gently. 

“This room is always so small and quiet, Marvin. It’s like the outside world isn’t even there. It’s kinda scary sometimes, actually. It makes me feel isolated. Like I’m alone. Like I’m nobody.”  


  
The light brunette bit his lip, trying not to sob in front of his boyfriend. 

Whizzer turned to Marvin. “Marv, come closer.” 

For the first time during their visit, Marvin spoke, “I already am close.” 

Whizzer put his hands out and smiled gently. “Let me hold your face.. _please_.” 

Marvin moved his head closer, and relaxed his head into Whizzer’s hands. He closed his eyes for a while, just cherishing the moment, really, when he heard humming. 

It took a few seconds, but he finally realized that he had heard the tune before. It was a few days after they had gotten back together after Jason’s baseball game. 

When Whizzer started to quietly sing the charming words in a sing-song rhythm, the memory came back to him  _ like a dream _ _._

_ “My baby, my baby.. You’re my baby say it to me.. Baby, my baby..” _

Whizzer’s gently swiped his thumb back and forth across Marvin’s cheek, and before Marvin could try to prevent it, tears were rolling down his cheeks and a sob escaped his throat. 

Whizzer heard Marvin’s sob and had abruptly stopped singing, distraught because of his lover’s reaction to the singing and physical affection.

“Oh baby.. Come here,” Whizzer let go of Marvin’s face and patted gently on the stiff hospital bed. 

The brunette moved over slightly to make room for Marvin, but winced from the pain. He quickly covered it with a smile though, continuing to pat on the empty spot until Marvin got up from the chair and got into the firm bed. 

Once Marvin got into the bed, he cried. 

Whizzer wrapped his arms loosely around Marvin, who gripped unto the other man’s hospital robe for dear life while he sobbed. 

_“Shhh, hush now.. It’s alright..”_ Whizzer rubbed and patted his lover’s back to comfort him. 

Soon, Marvin’s sobs had only become quiet whimpers and his tears were no longer staining Whizzer’s robe. Marvin looked up at Whizzer and was suddenly overcome with an _overwhelming_ feeling of fondness. 

_ All his mixed feelings caused him to say what he had said next. _

_ “I love you,” _ he admitted, his voice trembling, and his eyes threatening to spill more tears. 

‘I love you’s were so rarely uttered between the two. It was more of a thing that they both _knew_ and _felt_ but would leave it unsaid.

“I’m.. I’m so _scared_ , Whizzer. I don’t know what’s gonna happen..to you.. to me.. _to_ _us_.. ” Marvin finally admitted. 

Whizzer looked at Marvin and the expression on his face could be described as something so loving, but so solemn. 

Closing his eyes, he started to rub Marvin’s back again. “I love you, Marvin.”He whispered, a few tears escaping his eyes. 

Marvin buried his face back into the brunette’s chest and sobbed, _“Whizzer, I don’t want you to go._ _ Please. Please don’t leave me! Stay, please !”  _

Whizzer was only quiet and rubbed his lover’s back while he cried. 

What was he supposed to say? They both knew he wouldn’t be staying forever. One of these days, Whizzer was going to be gone, and Marvin couldn’t prevent it. Truthfully speaking, _ that _ was what scared Marvin.

“I’m going to stay for as long as my body lets me, Marvin, you know that..” the taller man replied. “Let’s just.. enjoy this while we can.. please..” he whispered with the strength he had remaining.

“Whizzer, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you-“ Marvin sobbed and sobbed and sobbed until his eyes felt dry and his nose stuffy. 

“Whizzer, you mean so much to me.. I don’t know what I’d do without you..” Marvin choked out. Whizzer started to say something about how he was here now and that was all that mattered, but Marvin couldn’t focus on his lover’s words. 

Instead, he worried. Worried about the present, what was to come, the late future. Charlotte had told him a few days ago that what Whizzer had was spread from one man to another. It was very likely that Marvin also had the disease. And he knew that. 

He knew that, soon, over time, he would come to having the same fate as Whizzer. What happened to good men getting better with age? 

“Marvin? Marv, it’s late.. You should go home. Rest your pretty self in our bed.” 

“Whizzer, please let me stay. Let me stay here with you. I don’t- I need to stay here with you.” 

Whizzer, understanding what Marvin was implying by ‘needing to stay’, nodded his head slightly. The shorter man closed his eyes and felt Whizzer’s grip on him loosen slightly. 

Before he drifted off into sleep, he whispered one last thing to his half-asleep lover,

“Stay..” 

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the hotel fic!! It’s just not finished!! This was just a short angst oneshot to help me take a break from writing the hotel fic


End file.
